


subbing in

by chadsuke



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Izumo's willing to step in and sub, if only Shiemi will stop CRYING.





	

Normally, Izumo tried not to interact with her classmates. It wasn’t that she hated them - she just. She had only ever had Paku, and that was all she needed. They probably wouldn’t like her if they got to know her, anyway.

But Shiemi… She glanced over at where the girl sat, half-curled over whatever she had in her hands. The trembling of the other’s shoulders meant she was probably crying, and Izumo… Izumo wasn’t that cruel.

With a heavy sigh, she plopped back into her seat. “Oy, Moriyama. What’s wrong?” The girl didn’t move, and Izumo reached over to nudge her gently. “Shiemi?”

That, finally, made the blonde move, and she looked up at Izumo with a teary face. “Kamiki… I…” She couldn’t do more than sniff, and she offered up a small book in her hands to the other.

Carefully, the shrine maiden took it. It was a planner. One day was circled in bright red - tomorrow, huh - and… she squinted to read the text. It-

Oh.

“You were going with Rin to the park tomorrow,” she said, her voice suddenly soft. Shiemi nodded.

Speaking of Rin pressed against the fragile tension of the room, and Izumo didn’t want to break it. They hadn’t… really talked since the revelation, and everyone was still staying away from Rin. She was fine with it, she didn’t care, but the others… did. Bah.

Still. She. Izumo sighed, knowing she would regret this later. “I can go with you tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Shiemi’s head jerked up, and she stared at the other girl with wide eyes. “You- We could… go tomorrow?”

The dark-haired girl caved, giving a faint twitch of a smile. “Yeah. We can.” Maybe Paku would be able to…

She expected the gratitude. She expected maybe more tears, depending on how fragile Shiemi was right now. Maybe some blubbering.

She didn’t expect Shiemi throwing her arms around Izumo and bursting into even MORE tears. The boys stared in shock from the opposite end of the classroom, and Izumo stared straight back, before gingerly patting Shiemi’s back.

Fuck. What had she just gotten herself into?


End file.
